


Come Back To Me

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Egg Laying, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Ovipostion, Peri is the worst nurse ever, Poor Sugi, This was a request for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Sugilite wants to believe she's coming...





	

Sugilite couldn't take it much longer, each contraction was getting closer and closer. It wouldn't be long now, these eggs were coming now! But where was she? Where was Yellow Diamond? Her train of thought was cut off by another painful contraction, she let out a loud roar of pain. Stars, it felt like her insides were being ripped out. She needed to push, these eggs were done forming inside of her. Yet Sugilite refused to give into the urge to push, at least not until Yellow Diamond arrived.

"For stars sake, just lay them already!" Peridot yelled, she has been in charge of looking after her while Pearl searched for Yellow Diamond, the sire of these eggs at Sugilite's request. "She's not coming!"

Sugilite glared at the puny gem, all fours of her hands curled into tight fists. How dare she! Yellow Diamond would be here for the eggs arrival! Yellow Diamond loved her! 

"SHUT UP!" Sugilite spat, sweat dripping from her forehead. "Ye-Yellow Diamond loves me, she loves these eggs! She'll be here!" she screamed again as another contraction hit her like a tidal wave. These eggs would be here any second... and at the last second Yellow Diamond would swoop in here to see them. "She'll be here."

"Stars, are you kidding me?!" Peridot scoffed. "I know Yellow Diamond, she just used you!"

"BE QUIET OR I WILL CRUSH YOUR-" her warning was cut off with a scream of pain as another contraction hit her. Stars, these contractions were getting closer and closer together. When was Yellow Diamond coming back to her? This was it, these eggs were coming and they were coming now! No matter how much she wanted to wait until Yellow Diamond returned, these eggs were coming NOW!

With a loud wail she bore down, feeling the three eggs she was carrying start to lower. The pain was unbearable, it was unlike anything she ever experienced before! Like Pearl's spear was cutting into her.

"Finally! It's about time you popped them-"

"SHUT UP!" Sugilite roared, sick of hearing Peridot's voice.

She bore down again, already feeling one of the eggs start to crown. With another scream she pushed a final time, sighing in relief as she felt the extra weight of one egg leave her body. 

"One down...two to go." she panted, using an extra arm to wipe some sweat off her forehead. Sugilite clenched her jaw as she began to push on the next contraction, within a few short minutes the second egg was laid. "Oh thank stars..." she panted, taking a brief moment to glance at the two eggs.

They were the same shape as a normal earth chicken egg, but size and colour wise were far from normal eggs. For starters, instead of the typical brown and white, one egg was a golden yellow, while the other one was a bold dark purple, and size wise, they probably stood an inch or two taller then Pearl.

Sugilite didn't have much time to inspect the eggs much more, another contraction hit. She roared again and instinctively pushed, mustering up the last bit of her strength to lay the final egg. The last egg was also a dark purple, and stood about three good inches bigger than the rest.

"Stars, that must had hurt." the annoying voice of Peridot said.

"Ya think?" Sugilite grumbled, now laying on her side with her and Yellow Diamond's eggs. Taking off her shades to get a better look at them, she realized upon closer inspection the two purple ones had small gold speckles, while the golden egg had dark purple speckles. Stars, they were gorgeous.

It was then that Pearl arrived, immediately Sugilite sat up, hoping for news of her beloved Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond may had missed the delivery, but that didn't mean she had to miss seeing the eggs and watching them hatch when the time came. Her lips formed a frown when she noticed the absence of her dear lover.

"Where...where's Yellow Diamond?" Sugilite asked, panting in exhaustion.

Pearl glanced away, a sad frown on her face. "Sugilite...I'm sorry."

"What?"

Pearl sighed and looks back to Sugilite, saying those six words she hopes she would never hear. 

"Yellow Diamond went back to Homeworld."


End file.
